Sven Searfeld
Appearance At the age of 16, Sven is quite tall and lankily built. He has night-black hair and luminous sky-blue eyes hidden behind a piece of gunmetal glasses. His mouth is mashed into a straight line with little lip showing. His most prominent feature is the golden-brown scar originating above his left eyebrown and cutting diagonally below his left eye. Other marks on his body include his emblem which is tattoed onto his chest. And the kanji for respect tattooed on his forarm. He wears a black jacket with gold accents around the collar and sleeves, with black lacing at the sleeves and golden buttons. He has two holsters for his weapons on either side of his artfully faded denim jeans and wears a patterned gold ring on his right index finger. The pattern shows two snakes entwined wround each other, one snake has red eyes, the other, blue. Underneath his jacket, Sven wears a white shirt underneath his jacket. Personailty Sven is very stoic and rarely speaks or shows emotion unless necessary. He prefers to not speak due to his distrust in people which originated because of an event in his childhood. He graduated from Sanctum as one of the smarter students, which shows in his fighting style of calculating his way through rather then using brute force. Unlike most people in his graduating class, Sven didn't make any friends which made little effect on him, as he prefered to operate alone. When fighting, he keeps his jacket buttoned up but then unbuttons it when he starts to get serious. Another sign of when he begins gets serious is that his scar will begin to glow a bit, the dust in it feeding on the aura which starts to circulate in eyes. He does not love or hate fighting, but will do anything to protect his pride once it is put on the line. Is it this one form of recklessness that often gets him into tight spots. He cannot operate in groups and will fight alone unless forced to otherwise, as per his self training. And finally, when all holds are no longer barred, and Sven intends to completely defeat his opponent, or when he's backed into a corner, he'll take off his glasses. As to why he does this, it will be explained. When on the rare occasion that he does talk to someone, it will be for what Sven assumes to be a good reason and will keep the conversation short. To pass the time, Sven will play music, generally the piano or cello, to ease his mind and to calm down after an assignment has been completed, but can also play guitar. He considers music his greatest companion, greater than any living soul can provide. And it is in music that he fully expresses himself, in compositions and the songs he plays. And, in the rare occurance that Sven is alone, or believes he is alone, he will also sing whilst playing to ease himself even more. Sven has recently acquired a smoking habit. Although he only smokes at times when he is stressed, bored, or annoyed, which is almost all the time. Sven has shown to have a very low tolerance of alcohol. He gets drunk within a few drinks and then becomes uncharacteristically happy. He also sings and dances a lot while drunk. When he comes to, he feels like killing himself for such idiodicies. However, this second vice of his is a rare occurance, and he can control his desire to drink oftentimes. Night Sven has a split personality, which goes by the name of Night. Night is overall similar to Sven in terms of fighting style. Albeit Night has been shown to use more viscious, albeit more reckless tactics to take down his opponent. In terms of personality, Night is sarcastic, sadistic, and can actually get along with some people that he likes, although the people that he doesn't like will immediately be challenged to a fight. This side of Night makes him easier to defeat than Sven, as he is trigger happy, per se. What makes him harder to defeat is that he constantly changes the way his attack go sporadically, making him a bit of a random fighter with no detectable pattern, unlike Sven who sticks to a constant circuit. Night, however, appears to care for Sven's well being and for the well being of hid body, and will occasionally take over if Sven's calculating mind is putting him back from all out attacking. Once this happens, Night will fight his way out of the situation using any means possible, making sure not to mar Sven's body. Mind World Sven, when he goes AWOL inside his head, ends up in a world which seems to be constructed by Night. The area seems to be completely deserted, both figuratively, and literally. It is a desert with stone structures all around. some small, some big. Some ruins, some tall spiralling buildings. In replacement of a sun, there seems to be a circle which shows what Sven is doing in the outside world. At times, though rarely, the two personalities meet here and talk. The two personalities appear to have a slight tolerence of each other, and both agree that preservation of the body is most important. Within the mind world, in interesting feature is that whatever damage Sven or Night takes here, and then goes back to the real world with, the same damage, except mentally. So if Sven get's beat within an edge of his life by Night, and then goes back to control the body, he'll be unable to move, because even though his body is fine, his mind will believe that his body can't move. It generally takes a few hours for the mind in control to get over this and then go to business. Weapons and Abilities Sona mainly uses two tonfa which can transform into 4 different forms when he swaps parts. The proper classification is MFRT (Multi Formed Ranged Tonfa). Each tonfa on either hand has different weapon capabilities making Sven's attacks ever changing. The forms are: #Regular Tonfa - Applied on both. #One tonfa has 7 meters of chains hidden inside thhe length of te weapon, and the front end can snap forward with the chains, allowing it to be used as a ranged weapon - applied only on the left hand tonfa. #One tonfa's tip snaps open showing a barrel, the handle of the tonfa holds ammunition for this tonfa that has become a gun - found only on the right hand tonfa. Sona also uses dust with his tonfa, generally red and white dust to increase damage. And can attach magnetic spikes on his tonfa from a pouch he wears on his belt. He generally aims for pressure points and other weak spots whilst fighting with them. Greater than his ability with tonfa would be his ability to be able to think on his feet at all times. Using the two, he is able to launch a variety of attacks to compensate for his lack of strength, as well as. His calculative mind also allows him to stay two steps ahead of his opponent, as well as being able to predict their moves, making his defensive technique impeccable. However, when the stakes are serious, Sven will take off his glasses, which act as restraints for his eyes. Sven's semblance is called "Demonic State". Sven's aura is like any other persons, however, a lot of it manifests in his eyes, as to the reason he wears his glasses. The glasses, if worn by anyone else, will make them unable to see, however, they manage to supply Sven with 20/20 vision. Sven's semblance is active 24/7, however, if he keeps on using it for too long, he'll begin to suffer from headaches, and then go blind momentarily due to the amount of information that his eyes and his brain are forced to process. Sven can only keep up his semblance for an hour minutes at a time before starting to have headaches, and then another five minutes before he loses his eyesight. Which is why Sven uses his Semblance in 3-4 minute bursts. Now to get to the Semblance itself. "Demonic State" affects time within Sven's mind as well as his vision. What the semblance does is that it first of all, sharpens Sven's vision to kestral levels, making his eyes able to see a lot of things. The time slowed down in his head allows him to see things with a lot of clarity, and as a natural accomodation, his body is sped up to reach normality within this zone. To add onto this, his brain calcualates at rapid paces and allows him to see the blindspots of other people, they show up as hexagons. This is truely what makes Sven into the devil. For people can block against normal attacks, but they cannot block attacks that are within their blindspots, as you cannot block what you cannot see. Other then that, Sven's lack of strength is made up for by having good flexibility. He can easily bend his body to his will to dodge, climb and roll much easier. The ring that he wears can absorb a bit of aura from his eyes and will strenghten his blows until the aura is completely expended, which is only about a dozen blows. Backstory Sven was born in a small town on the edge of the Emerald Forest. He spent most of his childhood spending time with his friends from neighbouring houses and playing games with them. Like most of the kids his age, he had hopes and aspirations of becoming a Hunter, however, when he turned 8, his dream almost came to an abrupt stop. His best friend at the time was a boy of the same age who went by the name of Kira. Kira had told Sven to come to the outskirts of town at 6:00, saying that he "had a surprise to show". At the allocated time, Sven went to the area to see Kira and a bunch of other boys there. His best friend, who he had shared all his hopes and dreams with, the person who knew everything about him, stabbed him with a dust covered knife in the eye, and left him for dead. In a few months, using dust extensively, he would be able to restore the sight to his eye, but is legally blind at the time when he is left for dead. The end result, however, is the golden-brown scar which is still visible today. Soon after, while still trying to recover from his injury, Sven is cornered by a pack of beowolfs and is almost killed, but then realizes that the beowolves are moving slower to his eyes than they should be. Using the last of his willpower, he gets up and runs for his life. Although he did not know it at the time, the awakening of his aura saved him, but the feeling he recieved that night would not happen again until he started formally training his aura at Sanctum. 4 Years later, Sven enrolls at Sanctum Academy in order to train and become a Hunter. Life at Sanctum was okay for the most part. He didn't talk much to anyone and didn't bother forging relationships. He often found himself alone playing instruments, and later developed a passion for singing. During a practical exam, Sven nearly failed after falling into a lake, and managed to get out by using the recoil on his tonfa to break past the visicosity. He saw a girl who lived by his dorm everyday, and soon started developing something that he couldn't describe in mere words for her. however, as things may go, he was unable to talk to her and ended up regreting that when he gradauted. He does well in the written examinations, but barely passes the practical ones. Regardless, he took part in the Mistral Regional Championship during his final year at Sanctum. He gets past the first round by not even having to transform his tonfa, but in round 2, loses to Pyrrha Nikos within 3 minutes and going all out. After such a humiliating defeat, he vows never to lose that bad again and swears to destroy his tonfa if he ever does. Sven's application got accepted by Beacon Academy and is currently headed there hoping to finally fulfill his dream of becoming a Hunter. Quotes "You call yourself my friend? If you were a true friend you wouldn't have done this to me." ~Sven after he gets stabbed by Kira. "I have no other ambition than to become the best Huntsman I can possibly be. If that is not enough for your school then I have no business left here." ~Sven during his interview at Sanctum. "You say you are willing to do anything to win, yet fear death. There is no space for fear in those who have the will to win." ~Sven after winning round one of the Mistral Region Championship. "I swear by my scar, if I lose as badly again as you have made me lose today, then these tonfa shall break and my days of being a Hunter will be over." ~Sven to Pyrrha Nikos after losing round two. "Beacon hmm? Sounds good." ~Sven before sending his application to Beacon. Trivia *His last name, Searfeld, can be broken into Sear Field, which can mean burning field, or his secondary colour, red. *Sven's favourite song on the piano is Moonlight Sonata 3rd Movement by Beethoven *In Sven's Emblem, you can see his initals in each of the hexagons, S.M.S *The M in his name stands for Myterned, his father's first name, who died before he was born. *Sven's most used line in Sanctum was "Why do I not believe you?" *Sven's cannot swim, but can effortlessly jump between trees. *Sven's glasses, when put on by someone else, will not allow them to see anything. *When Sven's eyes overheat, they literally start flaming in their sockets, but do not burn. *No one has heard Sven talk more than twice a month, with the exception of the Mistral Regional Championship where he talked twice in a week. *Sven's tonfa actually have names. The one on the right is Canto del Diavolo (Song of the Devil) and the one on the left is Carazzo del Diavolo (Caress of the Devil).